Reina de corazones
by naiara moon
Summary: Darien Chiba es el empresario más exitoso y rico de todo Corea del sur ante los demás se porta orgulloso y algo altanero. Sin embargo esconde un buen corazón buscando cumplir el deseo de su abuelo Armando, se topa con Serena Tsukino una joven hermosa que es nada mas y nada menos que una estafadora profesional, la cual no le robara su fortuna sino el corazón.
1. Chapter 1

Buenos días mis queridos lectores les traigo un nuevo proyecto que rondaba por mi mente, quiero decirles que esta historia la estoy escribiendo en Inuyasha y adaptándola a sailor moon, también quiero informarles que reina de corazones la estoy basando en un dorama sur coreano; llamado my girl, solo que le cambié muchísimas cosas y solo tomé lo más importante, pero si alguien la vio en este capítulo podemos presenciar muchos cambios.

Espero les guste. Disfruten de la lectura.

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desde tiempos inmemoriales siempre se había dicho que los estafadores y los ladrones lo pagan con la cárcel, con un castigo cruel por todo lo que habían hecho. Lo que no saben algunos es que existe gente necesitada, personas que deben robar para sobrevivir e incluso, en algunas ocasiones, deben estafar para así salvar su propia vida o la de su familia.

A veces pensamos que todos nacemos en cunas de oro, en una vida de riquezas sin sufrir un solo daño, que nuestros padres nos pagarían todos nuestros caprichos, y estarán allí para solventar nuestras necesidades; pero uno no es dueño de su propio destino y no podemos escoger dónde nacer o si tu familia sería amorosa o despreciable.

Esas mismas palabras se las había preguntado Serena Tsukino tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta ¿Por qué su papá le hacía esto? ¿Por qué no podía tener una vida feliz?

Era tan solo una joven hermosa de veinte dos años que quería ser feliz y vivir una buena vida, en cambio llevaba una vida despreciable. ¡Si su madre la viese desde el cielo estaría muy desilusionada de ella! Ya no era la misma niña pequeña que ella había dejado a la corta edad de siete años, esa edad que un pequeño necesitaba más el cariño de una madre. Ahora se había convertido en algo que estaba segura que ella odiaría.

Robaba para poder comer y estafaba por lo mismo, para poder sobrevivir y no morir asesinada por los matones que buscaban a su papá.

Su padre era un hombre que le había enseñado a timar al poco tiempo que su madre había muerto, le enseñó cada detalle, como debía hacer, y al ser una niña lograba conseguir mucho dinero, pero nunca le había gustado, odiaba sacarle todo el dinero a la gente con mentiras. Ahora con tan solo veintidós años esa era su vida.

Zoisite, su padre, había dejado su último trabajo en el taller de autos mientras que ella se hacía cargo de todo el trabajo sucio, haciéndola responsable de pagar las deudas que adquiría por todas sus fallidas apuestas al tiempo que él trataba de escaparse de las garras de los matones.

Había aprendido a no confiar en él, había logrado mucho dinero que siempre su papá gastaba en esas tontas apuestas, y ella como hija no podía negarle nada, bueno al menos hasta ahora, no quería morir y tenía pensado conseguir mucho dinero con tal de dejar esa vida en donde ella no quería pertenecer.

¿Por qué no podía ser como otras jóvenes?

¿Por qué le tocó ese padre?

¿Por qué vivir esta vida sin su madre?

Eran tantas preguntas que le pedía al cielo alguna respuesta, alguna que le diese algún indicio de que su vida podría cambiar.

Dio un largo suspiro y miró a la mujer que tenía enfrente de ella, tenía unas pecas al lado de la nariz y sería de una mediana edad, sus cabellos eran cortos de color rojizo y llevaba un vestido hasta la altura de sus rodillas que por la tela pudo deducir que se trataba de una mujer de alta clase. Eso también se lo había enseñado Zoicite,—Un buen estafador sabe visualizar a cada mujer u hombre por su forma de actuar, de vestir, y de las joyas que colgaban en los cuellos de las mujeres, y así podía saber a quién timar mejor.—ésas eran sus palabras.

—Muchas gracias por su colaboración señora —le hizo una reverencia hablándole en Chino —estoy sumamente agradecida con usted.

—No hay de que jovencita —Habló en el mismo idioma —con todo el dinero que tengo me gusta poder ayudar a los de sin techo, y espero que el dinero que le entregué valga para esas instalaciones de las que me hablaste. Me alegra saber que mis vacaciones de China a Japón sirvieron para poder ayudar a alguien.

—Sirvieron para mucho sus vacaciones señora, me alegra saber que aún hay gente piadosa en este mundo —se sintió una farsante, una mentirosa, como podía hablar de piedad si la estaba estafando, sabía mentir tan bien que la señora jamás se dio cuenta.

Esbozó una sonrisa y se despidió de la mujer a la cual le había robado dinero engañándola con la historia de la construcción de unas instalaciones para los niños de la calle y sin ningún techo en donde podían jugar al aire libre si llovía, la mujer se había apiadado mientras ella tenía miles de sensaciones: culpa por estar timándola, odio por lo que estaba haciendo, y felicidad porque estaba segura que con ese dinero podría ayudar a su padre o por lo menos pagar la mitad de lo que le debía a los matones. Guardó el dinero en el bolso y le pidió perdón a su madre, estaba segura que ella la estaba mirando desde el cielo y en sus ojos se podía reflejar las lágrimas por lo que su hija estaba haciendo.

Dio un largo suspiro con esos pensamientos, y empezó a recordar todos los momentos de tristeza, y felicidad. Las veces en las que tenía que escaparse tanto si fuese de noche como de día. Una vida que ella quería dejar pero no podía.

Aunque quisiese realmente no podía hacerlo.

Después de esos pensamientos decidió irse, dejar de estafar por el día de hoy, quería un descanso, relajarse al llegar a la casa en donde estaba viviendo ahora; la casa de su mejor amigo.

Caminó a largos pasos hasta llegar a un pequeño barrio a las afueras de Tokio; la gran ciudad nipona, en donde ella hacía "su trabajo". La zona en donde se encontraba no era de riqueza, sino que se podía ver la pobreza en comparación con otras partes de Japón. Algunas casas estaban agrietadas, sus fachadas sin pintura alguna, otras no tenían ni una sola flor que adornase el lugar y constantemente se podía ver a madres, padres y miembros de la misma familia pidiendo para comer.

Subió por unas pequeñas escaleras de piedra hasta que llegó a la casa de su mejor amigo. La casa no era la más hermosa del mundo pero en ella se respiraba cariño y amor. Estaba pintada de un tono blanco ya dejando verse deteriorada por la falta del dinero y los fuertes torrenciales, que habían hecho que se crearan unas pequeñas grietas degastando así el color.

—¡Serena! Por fin llegas —escuchó una voz conocida corriendo hacia ella.

—¿Qué ocurre Fiore? ¿Por qué vienes tan alterado?

—Tu padre Sere —respiró agitadamente abanicando su mano contra su rostro, y poniéndola a ella cada vez más nerviosa.

—¿Qué le ocurrió a mi padre? ¿Lo mataron? —fijo su vista en su mirada aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir —¡Habla de una maldita vez!

Vio como su amigo se alteraba ante su grito, estaba desesperada, necesitaba saber lo que pasó, ¿Y si lo asesinaron? O algo mucho peor. No quería ni imaginárselo y Fiore parecía que quería jugar con sus nervios.

Cogió aire y soltó todo de golpe —No, eso no ocurrió, él dijo que …que quería verte hoy en la noche. Está desesperado y me preocupa lo que pueda hacer —echó un largo suspiro y fijo su vista en el rostro preocupado de su amiga —conozco a tu padre y sé de lo que es capaz.

Quedó en silencio pensando en las palabras que había escuchado ¿Su padre estaba vivo? Aunque eso para ella era un alivio, podría saber que tal estaba, lo que estuvo haciendo durante este tiempo.

Esbozó una sonrisa y volvió a fijar su vista en Fiore que permanecía en silencio mirándola, sus cabellos agua marina con mechones rosas se movían con el viento y sus ojos azules mostraban una preocupación inminente.

Ella conocía esa mirada, con un gesto le pidió estar sola, necesitaba pensar las palabras correctas ¿Qué le diría? Papá estoy muy feliz de verte, no obviamente no podía decirle así, realmente lo extrañaba, era su padre después de todo, a pesar que le enseño las cosas peores de la vida; pero su vida no resultaba tan fácil cuando lo tenía cerca.

Al llegar a su habitación se acercó al tocador fijándose en su apariencia, el reflejo de la mujer que veía en el espejo no era ella, estaba harta de tener que disfrazarse para parecer otra persona. Se sentó en la silla que tenía enfrente y comenzó a sacarse la peluca castaña que cubría sus hermosos cabellos dorados, que al sacarle la pinza en donde estaban sujetos, cayeron en forma de cascada hacia sus hombros dejando ver ese hermoso brillo que tanto le gustaba. Llevó uno de sus dedos a un mechón y lo miró con nostalgia ¿Cuándo podría volver a ser ella? ¿Cuándo podría tener una vida normal? Dio un largo suspiro y soltó el trozo de cabello que tenía agarrado, llevando dos dedos a sus pupilas y sacando las lentes de contacto verdes que ocultaban sus ojos de un tono azul tan hermoso como el cielo, esos ojos que desde la edad de quince años no volvieron a ver la luz del día.

.

.

.

Como explicar el dolor que estaba sintiendo, era abrasador, desgarrador, el peor dolor que podía existir. Su corazón dolía y parecía que la gente no lo entendía, lo único que querían de él era la noticia, poder sacarle alguna imagen y hablar sobre sus riquezas, amores y a cuantas les había roto el corazón.

Odiaba a los medios de comunicación y hoy los despreciaba más que nunca, no soportaba hablar con ellos y solo en ocasiones especiales daba alguna noticia de él. Si los encontraba en la calle como muchas veces solía cortarlos con su mano, no tenía buen carácter y eso los periodistas lo sabían, pero Darien Chiba sabía lo persistentes que podían ser cuando querían una maldita noticia suya.

—Señor Chiba, ¿Por favor? solo serán cinco minutos.

—¡Váyanse! No puedo creer como no tienen una gota de vergüenza y se hayan presentado en el velorio de mi padre. —se dio media vuelta y subió de dos en dos los escalones de la escalinata de piedra, hasta que la misma periodista lo detuvo.

Se dio media vuelta y los miró molesto alzando la ceja en modo que le faltaba poca paciencia para echarlos a patadas.

—Por favor como le dije serán unos minutos —colocó el micrófono a la altura de sus labios —solo queremos saber cómo se encuentra tras la muerte de su padre.

—Como creen ustedes que me siento, acaso feliz por perder a un familiar, mejor váyanse a molestar a otra parte —elevó su mano en son de despedida dejándolos con la palabra en la boca. Había escuchado un "señor Chiba no se vaya, escúchenos". Hasta su mamá que permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo a su lado no le riñó como las otras veces que los trataba mal, o simplemente ya ni los saludaba.

Hoy no tenía un buen día, él había permanecido con su padre en el hospital, lo vio morir lentamente sobre sus brazos, Artemis Chiba había muerto a los cincuenta y cinco años a causa de un cáncer de páncreas que terminó por siempre con su vida.

Y el dolor que tenía no se podía comparar con nada ¿Era tan difícil pedir tiempo a solas? Qué los periodistas los dejarán en paz. Desde que había fundado las empresas de Aerolíneas Chiba Airlines hace tres años se había convertido en el empresario más rico de todo el continente asiático y sobre todo de su país natal; Corea del sur. Lo que más odiaba era como se arrimaban las mujeres a él por todo el dinero que poseía, y lo mismo hacían los medios de comunicación con tal de sacar una noticia de él aunque fuese falsa.

Después del entierro de su padre había permanecido un tiempo a solas, quería volver a despedirse de él, decirle las últimas palabras que guardaba en su corazón, sabía que no iba a responderle, eso no le importada, Darien Chiba si creía que su papá podía escucharle en donde fuera que estuviese. Se acercó hasta la lápida y se arrodilló fijando su vista en las numerosas rosas y coronas que tenía a su alrededor. Cogió un poco de tierra entre sus manos y dejó que las lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos.

—Te extrañaré papá, fuiste para mí mi modelo a seguir, sé que quizás no me comporté como el hijo que deseabas, que no fui el hijo perfecto, pero yo siempre te echaré de menos, y te juro que cumpliré el sueño del abuelo. Encontraré a tu sobrina, a la hija de tu hermana y mi pequeña prima que nunca pude conocer. Te lo prometo padre, sé que tú luchaste por querer encontrarla, y la vida no te lo permitió, yo si la encontraré no importa si tengo que mover cielo y tierra para lograrlo. Lo haré —dejó caer la tierra que tenía entre sus manos y se levantó del suelo, fijando su vista en el cielo y secando las lágrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas.

Se lo había prometido en el hospital, le había prometido que él cumpliría el deseo de su abuelo Armando, no importaba que no durmiese, que no respirase, que no tuviese vida, con tal de cumplir esa promesa.

Poco tiempo después había llegado a la mansión en donde vivía con su madre y su abuelo, al entrar al gran salón pudo escuchar solamente los llantos de la mujer que lo había traído al mundo oprimiéndole así el corazón. Se acercó a ella y se sentó en el sofá apretándola contra su pecho.

—Mamá — acarició sus espaldas —sé el dolor que sientes yo estoy igual, pero papá no querría que estuvieras así.

—Hijo, —limpió sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que tenía entre sus manos —ya sé cual era el deseo de Artemis, solo que me es imposible no llorar, lo amaba con todo mi ser, y ahora no volveré a verlo.

—No llores más —pasó sus dedos por el delicado rostro de su madre limpiándole las lágrimas —papá estará en nuestros corazones por siempre. —colocó una mano en su corazón y miró a su alrededor encontrándose ellos dos solos —y cambiando de tema ¿Dónde está el abuelo?

—En su despacho, desde que llegó Diamante se encerró ahí.

Abrió sus ojos inmensamente ¿Su medio hermano pisó la mansión? Desde lo ocurrido hace siete años juró nunca más volver.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —inquirió sorprendido, sin alejarse de su madre.

—Él es tu hermano Darien tenía todo el derecho del mundo al venir aquí, también es hijo de tu padre, recuérdalo siempre.

Simplemente no habló no quería decir lo que pensaba sobre Diamante en voz alta, su relación con él nunca fue muy buena, y nunca llegó a saber la razón, realmente tampoco le importaba. Se levantó del sofá dejando a su madre sola y se fue en busca de Armando, debería de estar hablando con él, o mejor dicho discutiendo.

Caminó por el largo pasillo que estaba adornado con lámparas antiguas, y con pinturas de los mejores artistas colgados sobre las paredes, al llegar a la esquina antes del despacho se quedó parado mirando la hermosa foto en donde salía él con sus padres, su abuelo y su medio hermano cuando eran más jóvenes.

Esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó hacia el despacho, pero antes de poder entrar, vio como su hermano salía de él furioso golpeando la puerta tras de sí.

—¡Espera Diamante! —se acercó a pasos gigantescos hacia él, quedando inmediatamente en silencio ante su fría mirada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? No ves que llevo prisa —le señaló la parte final del pasillo.

—Solo quiero saber que ha ocurrido entre tú y el abuelo ¿Por qué discutieron esta vez?

—No es algo que te importe —se cruzó de brazos —así que déjame en paz. Me voy —caminó dos pasos hacia adelante frenando en seco a causa de su hermano que se interpuso ante él.

—No te vas de aquí hasta que me expliques que pasó —habló seriamente con sus brazos abiertos impidiéndole así el camino —así que empieza, sabes bien la poca paciencia que tengo ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que sucedió hace siete años?

—Como te dije hace unos minutos no te importa Darien, y si quieres saberlo la relación con el abuelo está peor de lo que ya estaba, a pesar de los años no aprende, perdió a su hija y ahora perderá un nieto. Solo le quedas tu hermanito porque a su nieta dudo que algún día la encuentre. —su voz se escuchó dura, y con prisa como si tuviese ganas de terminar con esa absurda conversación.

Darien quedó en silencio mirando sus frías facciones, sus cabellos plateados estaban atados a una cola alta y sus ojos azules echaban fuego por la furia que estaba seguro que tenía en su interior. ¿Haría bien diciéndole que el buscaría a la niña? ¿Que él la encontraría como diese lugar? ¿O sería mejor callarse hasta tener noticias? Estaba seguro que si se lo decía, se reiría de él.

—Eso significa que regresas de nuevo a Japón junto a Lita para no volver.

Simplemente asintió sin volver a dirigirle la palabra. Se quedó en silencio viendo como la figura de Diamante desaparecía por el pasillo, cada día tenía un peor carácter y esperaba que su cuñada no terminase cansándose de él.

Después de ver como desaparecía de su vista decidió entrar al despacho de su abuelo quería cerciorarse de que estaba bien, su corazón cada vez estaba más débil y enterrar a su hijo había sido demasiado doloroso. Cuando entró corrió inmediatamente hacía su abuelo que se encontraba sentado en su silla de ruedas y con una mano apoyada en su corazón, mientras lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas.

—¡Abuelo! —lo abrazó por sus espaldas moviéndolo suavemente, intentando no ponerse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba — ¿Estás bien?

—Si hijo —respiró dificultosamente, con su mano agarrada en su pecho —Yo.. soy un mal hombre, yo merecía morir y no lo único que me quedaba en esta vida —respondió agitadamente dejando que sus lágrimas descendiesen por sus mejillas.

—No digas eso —no estás solo aún nos tienes a mi madre y a mí.

—No merecían estar a mi lado, después de todo siempre destruyo todo lo que tengo a mi alrededor, primero mi hija Neherenia y ahora Diamante.

Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos ¿Qué iba a decirle? Sabía lo que le había ocurrido a su tía y a su medio hermano, pero no podía echarle en cara todo lo que hizo como lo hicieron ellos dos.

—Sé lo que ocurrió y no te diré nada al respecto, solo te digo que no te dejaré solo, que nunca te abandonaré pase lo que pase.

—Gracias —respiró con dificultad, llevando su mano a la de su nieto —por favor — habló nuevamente sin fuerzas — acércame las pastillas para el corazón que están dentro del cajón del escritorio.

Asintió con una sonrisa y se levantó del suelo, se acercó al escritorio y abrió el primer cajón encontrando ahí las pastillas que le habían indicado, lo cerró y caminó a una pequeña mesita en donde había una jarra de agua y vertió una poca en un vaso.

Volvió de nuevo junto Armando y le extendió la mano con la pastilla y el vaso en la otra.

—Tómatelo. Voy en busca de mamá y ahora vuelvo, debo de hablar con ambos.

Se fue del despacho dejándolo mientras tomaba su medicación. Lo único que esperaba es que tomaran a bien su viaje, él le cumpliría su deseo, traería a su prima a esta casa junto a su verdadera familia.

Pocos minutos después se encontraban todos en el despacho, Darien caminaba de un lado a otro buscando las palabras correctas, no quería dejar a su madre sola cuando su padre acababa de morir pero esto era algo que él debía hacer.

—Abuelo, mamá —se volteó y fijo su vista en ellos que se encontraban al lado del sofá de cuero que habían dispuesto hace años en ese lugar —quiero decirles que mañana me voy a Tokio.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Luna se acercó hacia él y acarició su mejilla —¿Por qué? Cuál es la razón que te vayas ahora cuando hoy enterramos a tu padre. ¿Por qué hijo?

—Mamá —alejó suavemente su mano de su rostro —me voy porque tengo que arreglar unos negocios en Tokio, y más también porque voy a cumplir el deseo del abuelo. Buscaré a mi prima.

Todo quedó en silencio, en un profundo y tenso silencio mientras que él suplicaba por una respuesta o terminaría por perder los estribos.

—Por favor digan algo —suplicó sin alejar su mirada de ellos dos —sé que quizás sea difícil dar con ella, mi padre mismo no fue capaz a encontrarla, pero yo lo haré, la traeré de vuelta. Se los juro.

—Hijo, yo no tengo nada que decir solo que preferiría que te quedaras a mi lado, aunque lo que piensas hacer me parece muy noble de tu parte y seguro —fijó su vista en el anciano, aquel hombre que la trató como una hija más —que Armando estará feliz.

—Mi querida Luna tiene razón Darien, no sabes lo feliz que me hacen tus palabras, siempre fue mi deseo desde que mi hija—su voz se escuchó melancólica — y su marido murieron en ese terremoto en Japón hace dieciocho años —sus lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas por los recuerdos tan dolorosos que vinieron a su mente —nunca pude pedirle perdón a Neherenia pero quiero enmendarlo con mi nieta, antes de partir de este mundo. —secó sus lágrimas y giró su silla de ruedas hasta quedar enfrente del cuadro que colgaba en la pared.

Tanto Darien como Luna hicieron su misma acción girándose hasta quedar enfrente del cuadro en donde se podía ver a Neherenia una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros, y unos ojos azules tan bellos como el cielo dejando presenciarse sus raíces coreanas, sonreía junto a su esposo un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos violetas, y junto a ellos en el medio se encontraba una hermosa niña de cuatro años, vestida con un precioso kimono japonés y el rostro cubierto con una sonrisa transparente y llena de felicidad.

Miró a su familia y por primera vez estaba convencido que iba a dar con ella, sabía que quizás sería imposible encontrarla, cuando sucedió aquel trágico terremoto en donde su tía y su esposo habían perdido la vida, su prima tenía escasos cuatro años edad, y después de dieciocho años, si realmente estuviese viva, ahora sería toda una mujer de veintidós.

Una cosa tenía clara, iba a dar con esa mujer aunque tuviese que remover cielo y tierra para lograrlo, solo esperaba no traer de vuelta una noticia que destruyese por completo la vida de su abuelo.

.

.

.

Después de la conversación con Fiore durante la cena apenas probó bocado, no tenía hambre y los nervios la estaban matando por dentro ¿Qué querría su papá? Solo faltaba poco para reencontrarse con él y preguntarle que tanto estaba haciendo, ¿En dónde se estaba escondiendo? Eran tantas las preguntas que le quería hacer que no sabía por dónde iba a comenzar.

Luego de colocarse unos pantalones vaqueros degastados y un jersey de punto negro, se calzó con unas botas que había comprado en el mercado. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y salió en puntillas sin hacer ningún ruido, pues conocía a su amigo y sabía a la perfección que por mucho que discutiese con él la iba a seguir.

Ya había discutido con Fiore hace una hora cuando le explicó que iba ir ella sola a ese lugar, le prometió que no iba a sucederle nada malo, y lo único que hicieron fue discutir más fuerte. Ella solo le suplicó que le diese una oportunidad a su padre y él jamás le respondió.

Después de eso no hablaron durante un buen rato. Lo que más odiaba es que nadie la comprendiese, que todos le dijesen que era un mal hombre, nadie entendía que a pesar de eso ella lo quería, él era lo único que tenía en su vida ya que todos sus familiares habían muerto cuando era más joven.

Siguió recordando todo lo de esta noche hasta que llegó a la calle en donde había quedado con su papá, pudo presenciar un auto negro estacionado al lado de la acera, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar por los nervios al ver como la puerta trasera comenzaba abrirse, por fin iba a verlo, por fin iba a poder hacerle todas las preguntas que tenía en su mente.

Toda la ilusión que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos por dentro se deshizo en unos solos segundos, al ver como el mejor amigo de su padre; Richard se acercaba hacia ella a paso lento, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Richard ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y mi papá? —miró por todo los lados sin encontrar una pista de él ¿sería esto una trampa?

—Vaya recibimiento hermosa —sonrió pícaramente —¿no me digas que no te alegras de verme?

Cruzó sus brazos abrazándose a sí misma.

—Eso no responde la pregunta que te hice ¿Dónde está mi padre? Y quiero saberlo ahora mismo.

—Veo que tienes carácter niña —la miró de arriba abajo —si quieres saber de Zoicite él me dijo que no puede verte, ya que los matones andan detrás de mi amigo, y solo tú lo puedes ayudar.

—¿Qué puedo hacer yo? —se señalizó así misma —ya le di suficiente dinero la última vez antes de tener que escapar de los mismos hombres que lo quieren matar a él.

Richard se rió maliciosamente —¿Qué crees que quiere? —se acercó a ella y la agarró por el brazo —Necesita dinero, todo lo que tengas contigo si no quieres que él muera y esta vez no solo irán detrás de ti, sino también detrás de la familia con la que estás viviendo ahora. Esto no te lo digo por mal —la acercó más a él —te lo digo por tu bien, ahora la vida de cada uno depende de lo que tú hagas.

Comenzó a temblar con fuerza sobre su mano, estaba asustada, y en su rostro se podía presenciar el miedo que estaba sintiendo por sus palabras, ¿Qué debía hacer? Si le daba dinero apenas le quedaría para sobrevivir y todo lo que había hecho hoy en la ciudad no le valdría para nada. Por otra parte estaba la vida de sus amigos, de la familia con la que está viviendo ¿Qué sería lo mejor?

—Oye niña —la zarandeó con fuerza haciendo que inmediatamente cobrase conciencia de lo que estaba pasando —no tengo toda la noche, ¿Vas a darme el dinero?

Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo hasta ahora y apartó la vista de su mirada —Está bien, te daré el dinero. Ahora ¡suéltame!

—Así me gusta que seas obediente — la soltó con fuerza haciendo que tropezase con la columna que tenía detrás de ella —Zoicite estará orgulloso de ti.

Sintió un leve dolor en sus espaldas pero no se comparaba con la amargura que sentía por las palabras que salieron de los labios de Richard; "Zoicite estará orgulloso de ti" ¿Cómo un padre podía estar orgulloso con lo que ella hacía? ¿Cómo podía estar feliz? A ningún papá le gustaría ver a su hija así, en cambio al de ella parecía que le gustaba, que simplemente lo disfrutaba.

Buscó en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y le entregó el dinero que había traído consigo, solo esperaba que con esto su padre estuviese bien, ella debería de volver a escapar, esconderse en otra parte, no quería que por su culpa alguien muriese.

Vio cómo se alejaba con una sonrisa en su rostro que no supo definir, no sabía si era por burlarse o estaba feliz porque había logrado sacarle ese dinero. Lo único que deseaba era ver a su papá y no lo había logrado.

Comenzó a llorar, todo lo que le había querido preguntar ya no pudo hacerlo, tantas cosas que tenía en su corazón y ahora quedarían ahí encerradas hasta volverlo a ver, iba a retirarse hacia la casa cuando escuchó el sonido de un auto y sobre todo una voz que le gritaba con fuerza.

Se dio media vuelta y ahí lo vio con la ventilla abierta y sonriéndole. ¿Cínicamente? No, no podía ser así debía de ser un error, él estaba ahí para verla.

—Papá —llevó sus manos a su pecho apretando el jersey contra sí. Estaba feliz porque al fin pudo verlo, estaba tan guapo como siempre.

—Te quiero mi hermosa niña no lo olvides nunca —le lanzó un beso sin ningún sentimiento.

«Y yo a ti papá» las palabras quedaron ahogadas en su garganta.

Se quedó perdida en el auto hasta que este desapareció de su vista, estuvo unos segundos estancada en el mismo lugar, solamente respirando el olor de algunos árboles que se encontraban alrededor de la calle. Dejando que sus cabellos se alborotasen por el fuerte viento que acababa de levantarse. Después de perderse por un tiempo decidió irse a casa, a un lugar que pronto dejaría.

Caminó lentamente con su cabeza hacia abajo sin percatarse de nada más hasta que sintió unos brazos fuertes rodeándola mientras la apoyaban bruscamente contra una columna de piedra.

—Veo que tu padre se volvió a escapar —la empujó con más fuerza apretándole bruscamente la mandíbula —¿Sabes? Ya que logró volver huir creo que podemos disfrutar de tu lindo cuerpecito —comenzó a tocarla pasando sus manos lascivas por encima de sus turgentes pechos.

**Continuara…**

Mis queridos lectores espero les haya gustado mi nuevo proyecto, quiero agradecerles a los que no pude dejarles comentarios en amores rebeldes, estoy muy feliz por el recibimiento que tuvo esa historia, y espero de corazón que esta nueva sea de su agrado.

Espero sus comentarios para saber que les pareció.

Quiero darles las gracias a Yeni por su ayuda con el capítulo, a mi linda sis Magguie Aino , y a mi preciosa sis Catnip, y Aomecita Taisho por su ayuda con el summary. Muchas gracias chicas. Las quiero.

Si desean pueden agregarme a mi cuenta de Facebook: Kagome Moon Chiba de Taishô.

Que tengan un hermoso fin de semana.

Los quiero.


	2. Notas de autora

Mis amores sé que tuve la historia abandonada y tuve que avisarles antes, me cogieron para estudiar un curso que me gusta y no estoy viviendo en mi casa y donde vivo por ahora aún no tenemos internet, ahora estamos en épocas de exámenes y no sé cuándo podré ponerme a escribir, pero espero ponerme pronto con la historia, si desean las hago más cortas. Quiero avisarles que también tuve un bajón de escritora, y decirles también que no voy abandonar la historia aunque me lleve tiempo escribirla.

Espero su comprensión

Un saludo


End file.
